Jade Mountain Journal
Jade Mountain Journal is a fanfic by Stoat and her first fanfic on this wiki. Do not plagiarize this fanfiction. The main character is Changbai, a canon character, and is written like it is his journal or diary. AN: I forget when most stuff in Moon Rising and Winter Turning happened, so this may not 100% correctly align with the canon books. It also features things not mentioned in the books, like Changbai's gender, if Snail the guard and Snail the student are the same dragon, the NightWing sent after Bigtail died, etc. IceWing dragonets wear circlet earrings to display their circle. If you're in the first circle, you get one, seventh means seven, etc. ---- Day One It was a long flight to Jade Mountain from the Ice Kingdom. Out of all the dragonets wanting to come, me, a lowly Sixth Circle dragonet, a student at Jade Mountain Academy?! Sure, my ranking is flexible, but I'm five years old. Soon, my Circle will be permanent. As the Winglets are assigned, I am part of the Silver Winglet. My clawmates are Boto, a RainWing, and Thrush, a SkyWing. We learn that we will study with our Winglet and the three of us get a sleeping cave. Whether this arrangement will be better than my Sixth Circle life or not is still a mystery to me. Day Five From what whispers I've heard, there was an explosion in the history cave. A dragonflame catcus was lit, and a SkyWing and NightWing died. A RainWing was hurt, but they're still alive. I fear that more fires will rage through the school soon, and Queen Glacier or Father will pull me out of school. Day Seven Not much happened today, but a new NightWing was sent by Queen Glory in place of Bigtail, who was killed in the fire. She's called Starspeckles. I'm going to guess she was named after the star scales on her wing membranes. Day Ten Art with the Copper Winglet today, taught by Sunny, the SandWing Dragonet of Destiny. A dragonet from each Winglet is paired with a dragon from the other Winglet of another tribe, and we have to work on a painting together. I am partnered with Snail the SeaWing, who was a SeaWing guard once, she claims. We have a short quarrel about what to draw, but we eventually decide on drawing Victory Mountain, another mountain in the Claws of the Clouds range that every dragon's been learning in geography. Snail has a geography scroll about some mountains, so we get a fairly good image in our minds about what Victory Mountain looks like. As we draw Victory Mountain, I focus on sketching the mountain, while Snail applies the paint after my job is done. In the end, the painting looks good, in my opinion. We're the third to finish- Boto and Pronghorn being first, and Thrush and Mindreader being second- but I'm happy to know that Snail and I didn't really rush. That night, the paintings from all the pairings from all the classes are hung up on the walls of the Academy. The Victory Mountain drawing is hung up near the geography cave- a fitting place for it, in my opinion. Day Thirteen Today was an interesting day. Some students left, two clawmates- Sora the MudWing and Icicle the IceWing princess of the Gold Winglet, and Umber the MudWing, Sora's brother. I was there when they fled. I was in the prey center with the friends I've made at Jade Mountain Academy so far- Snail, Boto, and Sepia the MudWing, and her brother, Newt. Father would probably yell at me for making friends from other tribes, but he's not here. We were sunning while trying prey from each other's homes. (Note to self- pomegranates, cows, and swordfish taste weird. I'm sure the others thought the same about walrus.) While we were laughing as I was going to take a bite of a turkey Sepia found, I heard a blood-curdling sound. A stalacite had fallen where Icicle was enjoying her meal. The culprit was caught- Sora. Apparently, Icicle had killed Sora's sibling Crane, and tried to kill Starflight the librarian. Umber left with Sora while Icicle escaped. I'm positive we'll get new students in their place, just like we did with Bigtail and Starspeckles. Day Sixteen News about Sora, and Umber must have reached Queen Moorhen, because today, two new dragons arrived in their place, the Queen's niece and nephew- Princess Magnolia and Prince Riverbank. Princess Magnolia's taken Umber's spot in the Jade Winglet, and Prince Riverbank took Sora's spot as the MudWing of the Gold Winglet. The other MudWings are excited to have their royalty be students. Sepia had some classes with them. She says Magnolia is sweet and expresses little interest in being queen, while Riverbank is more snobby and self-centered. Day Seventeen The new IceWing arrived took Icicle's spot today. His name is Snow Goose, and he is a Fourth Circle dragonet, judging by the four circlet earrings dragonets wear to show their circles. He seems friendly. Snow Goose has alerted the other IceWings that King Boreas is coming to determine our Circle rankings. I've told Snail, Boto, Sepia, and Newt this. I hope that if they see me acting weird around the other six tribes, it's just an act. Day Eighteen King Boreas never arrived. An IceWing messenger flew to the school today and reported King Boreas had died in his sleep. I guess I can still be friends with the others. Day Thirty It has been a while, and there is no sign of any IceWings coming to check on rankings. However, something else has happened, something far more scary, in my opinion. Darkstalker has awoken. Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)